Seule sans Toi
by Audreyyy2
Summary: Imaginez ce qu'Elena écrirait et ressentirait si son vampire d'amour était partis de sa vie. Je vous laisse donc imaginer qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme...
1. La perte

Cher Journal,

Il est parti ! J'ai la sensation qu'on a jeté mon cœur dans l'océan depuis qu'il est parti. On me l'a redonné certes, mais maintenant il est plein d'écorchures. Des écorchures qui ne partiront jamais. Comme lui qui m'a dit en me fessant des adieux qu'il ne reviendrait jamais à Mystic Falls donc chaque jour, je n'espère rien qu'un signe de sa part, mais toujours rien. Je vis dans l'attente, cette attente qui m'affaiblit un peu plus jours après jours. Je me réveille toutes les nuits pleines de larmes en pensant que mon rêve s'était réalisé. Ma déception ne cesse de grandir en moi. Je voudrais que ces larmes sèchent, qu'elles ne reviennent plus, que son visage s'efface de mon esprit.


	2. Un retour ?

**N'oublier pas que je débute alors indulgence svp ^^  
><strong>

**Merci a Miistii pour ta review ca fais plaisir :)**

* * *

><p>Cher Journal, 0512/11

Il n'a pas réapparut depuis deux mois, je me sens vide si tu savais… Mais j'ai entendu quelque chose de bizarre ce matin : une conversation d'Alaric qui était au téléphone, j'étais en haut des escaliers pour qu'il ne me voit pas, et il me semble que la personne avec qui il discuter était très amusante et la fin de sa conversation il a sorti un « A bientôt mec » depuis je me demande si ça pourrais être LUI … C'est l'espoir qui me raccroche a la vie. Je vois bien que Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline et même Tyler s'inquiètent pour moi, après tous je reste cloitré dans ma chambre, je ne mange presque plus, et je leur parle pratiquement jamais mais c'est tous ce que j'ai le courage de faire depuis deux mois. Il y a deux jours Caroline est venue avec Bonnie pour me changer les idées, Caroline a passé une heure à me dire combien Tyler était merveilleux avec elle-même si sa mère est une vraie garce avant que Bonnie lui fasse remarquer que ce n'été pas très judicieux de me parler d'Amour alors que le mien est parti du jour au lendemain …

Trop d'histoires qui se finissent mal, trop de coeurs qui se déchirent. A se demander si le bonheur existe encore.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Je sais que c'est court mais je promet de faire bientôt plus long ! Et vous assisterais bientôt au retour de ce fameux vampire ...<strong>


	3. Premier retour

Pov Externe

Après être sortie de chez Elena, Bonnie et Caroline décidèrent d'aller faire un tour au Grill, donc tout en marchant elles parlèrent de l'anniversaire d'Elena.

« **Bon… fête surprise au grill****?** Tenta la blonde

**- Elle ne sort plus de sa chambre, tu veux qu'on fasse comment pour la trainer jusque-là ?** Répondit la brune quand elles furent arrivées au fameux Mystic Grill, véritable QG des lycéens. Bonnie se rappelait qu'elle avait passée des moments merveilleux avec ses meilleures amies avant toutes ses histoires de vampires, de sorcières, de loup-garou et d'hybride. **Dis c'est quand la prochaine pleine lune déjà ? **

**- Euh … Vendredi dans deux semaines, Tyler me l'a rappelé hier, il a toujours une réticence pour ses jours-là donc dès qu'une est finie, il se renseigne sur celle du mois suivant.** Expliqua la vampire à voix basse en rentrant dans le café bondé. **Un gogo danseur habillé en vampire ?** Proposa-t-elle en revenant au sujet précédant.

**- Ahahah soit un peu sérieuse Caroline !** La réprimanda son amie. **Elena a perdu Stefan et Damon à cause de Klaus alors je pense pas que c'est une très bonne idée.** Dis la sorcière tristement en repensant à la promesse de Stefan envers Klaus puis de la fuite de Damon quand son frère était revenu sevrer pour reconquérir Elena.

**- Oui mais bon Klaus n'a pas tous les tord quand même ! Damon s'est tiré quand Stefan est revenu et pourquoi ? Après tous ce que son con de frère a fait a Elena elle ne serait jamais retombée dans ses bras****! Ça l'a fait souffrir plus qu'autre chose. »**

Cette période avait était très noire pour Elena car après avoir cherché Stefan pendant 3 mois elle l'avait retrouvée dans le Tennessee, où elle était partie toute seule, mais sur place elle s'était rendu compte que Stefan n'était plus le même, il l'aurait tuée sans l'intervention de Damon. Après cela Damon l'avait ramené à la Pension où elle avait pleurée toute la nuit dans ses bras. Avec le temps Elena avait enfin admis qu'elle n'avait pas que des sentiments amicaux pour l'ainé des Salvatore et ils avaient entamé une relation d'un mois mais suite au retour de Stefan elle avait demandé un break à Damon pour réfléchir. Et la deux choses se sont passés simultanément : Elena s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'aimait que Damon alors que celui si avait fait ses bagages convaincu qu'il serait encore le deuxième choix, laissant une Elena brisé. Ensuite Stefan avait essayé de reconquérir Elena mais quand il s'est aperçu qu'elle ne l'aimer plus il était parti lui aussi. Les deux amies s'installèrent a une table et attendirent en discutant que Matt vienne prendre leurs commande.

« **Salut Bonnie, comment ça va ? Salut Caroline.** Dit le blond en arrivant devant leur table un calepin a la main, il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de sa rupture avec Caroline donc il était un peu gêné.

**- Salut Matt ! Ça va super et toi ?** S'exclama joyeusement la sorcière consciente de la tension qui régner entre ses deux amis.

**- Ça**** va. Vous prendrez quoi ?**

**- Deux cafés s'il te plait**

**- J'vous apporte ca toute suite ! » **Dit-il en s'éloignant.

_5 minutes plus tard …_

« **Voilà vos cafés les filles !** Dit Matt en posant les boissons sur la table.

- **Merci !** S'exclamèrent les deux amies.

** - Au fete vous avez appris la nouvelle ?**

** - Laquelle ?**

**- Stefan est de retour à Mystic Falls. »** Termina Matt en s'éloignant.


	4. Lundi matin

Salut ! Me voilà avec le chapitre 4 ! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews elle m'ont fais plaisir!

Merci aussi a Miistii pour prendre le temps de corriger mes chapitres!

Bon trêve de bavardage, voici le chapitre.

* * *

><p><em>Précédemment <em>

« Au fait vous avez appris la nouvelle ?

- Laquelle ?

- Stefan est de retour à Mystic Falls. » **Termina Matt en s'éloignant.**

* * *

><p><span>Info :<span> Dans ma fic' Jeremy & Bonnie ne sortent pas ensemble et il ne voit pas de fantômes.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 :<span>

_2 jours plus tard_

Elena grogna quand son réveil sonna à 7 heures, on était Lundi et elle n'avait définitivement pas l'envie et le courage d'aller au lycée. Cinq minutes plus tard elle se décida enfin à sortir de son lit pour se diriger directement vers la salle de bain, elle ferma le verrou de communication avec la chambre de Jeremy et se déshabilla pour entrer dans la douche. L'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou, lui permettant de se réveiller complétement mais aussi l'occasion de penser. Ces deux derniers jours elle avait beaucoup réfléchi sur sa vie depuis la mort de ses parents jusqu'au départ de Damon et elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne un nouveau départ, et accessoirement ne plus penser à Damon, « **encore une fois** » pensa-t-elle se rappelant avoir écrit la même chose dans son journal le jour de la rentrée. Elle sorti de la douche à regret en enfilant vite fait ses sous-vêtements et ses vêtements qu'elle avait pris soin de mettre dans la salle de bain la veille au soir. Elle mit ses converses et descendit les escaliers pour aller directement dans la cuisine où Alaric buvait une tasse de café.

« **Salut Ric, bien dormi ?** Demanda Elena en se servant elle aussi du café.

- **Oui mais le réveil est un peu dur.** Répondit-il avec une légère grimace qui fit sourire Elena.

- **T'inquiète pas tu n'es pas le seul ! Jeremy est déjà parti ?**

- **Oui je ne l'ai même pas vu, tu crois que ça cache quelque chose ?**

- **Mmmh peut-être une fille ! **

- **Ahh peut-être bien ! **Sourit Ric.

- **Bon j'te laisse Bonnie et Caroline m'attendent devant le lycée, j'entends d'ici Caroline me raconter son merrrrrveilleux week-end avec Tyler, mais bon c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! **Termina Elena en mettant sa tasse au lave-vaisselle.

- **A toute à l'heure. » **Rigola-t-il.

Elena prit son sac en bas de l'escalier avant de sortir de chez elle. Elle mit ses écouteurs et se plongea dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p><em>Dix minutes plus tard<em>

Quand elle arriva devant le lycée Bonnie et Caroline étaient déjà là, elles discutaient l'air inquiètent mais Elena n'y prêta guère attention.

« **Salut les filles. **Salua-t-elle en faisant la bise à la vampire puis à la sorcière.

- **Salut !** Lui répondirent ses deux amies en même temps.

- **Alors rien de neuf sous le ciel de Mystic Falls ?** Questionna Elena.

- **Non, non qu'est ce qui te fais dire qu'il c'est passé quelque chose ?** Répondit un peu trop vite Caroline pendant que Bonnie lui fit les gros yeux.

- **Bah non rien c'était juste une question, déstresse Care. **Dit Elena de bonne humeur qui apparemment n'avait pas remarquée les regards que ses amies se lançaient. - **Bon bref, on a quoi comme cours ? **Demanda Bonnie.

- **Maths.** Répondit Elena en laissant échapper un soupir de mécontentement.

- **Super ! Ça me donne des boutons rien que d'y penser **! Se lamenta la blonde.

- **Tout te donne des boutons à toi Care ! **Pouffa la sorcière.

- **Moi j'vais aux toilettes les filles. **Dit Elena en s'éloignant.

- **Attend j'viens avec toi faut que j'me remaquille. » **La suivit la blonde.

Bonnie elle se dirigea vers son casier pour déposer quelques livres qui pesaient une tonne quand on l'attrapa par le bras.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'attends vos review avec impatience ! A votre avis de quoi Caroline &amp; Bonnie parler quand Elena est arrivée? Et bien sur qui est cette personne qui attrape Bonnie par le bras ?<p> 


	5. Second retour

__Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 5 j'espére qu'il va voir plaire! Bonne lecture!

Merci a Miistii pour la correction.

* * *

><p><em>Précédemment :<em>

Bonnie elle se dirigea vers son casier pour déposer quelques livres qui pesaient une tonne quand on l'attrapa par le bras.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 :<span>

Bonnie se retrouva face à … Stefan, elle était contente de le voir après tout ce temps mais la joie passé il ne restait plus que de la colère.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si Elena te vois elle va péter un câble pour une fois qu'elle est de bonne humeur en plus ! J'espère que ton imbécile de frère n'est … **Débita-t-elle avant que Stefan mette doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence.

- **Calme-toi Bonnie ! Je vais t'expliquer.** Dit-il avant de retirer son doigt.

- **Oui et bien t'a intérêt ! **Répondit la sorcière.

- **Bon je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes je présume mais je suis revenu pour m'assurer qu'Elena aille bien et aussi pour retrouver mes amis ! Vous m'avez tous beaucoup manqué, vous êtes comme ma famille. Et pour répondre à ta question de toute à l'heure : non Damon n'est pas de retour lui aussi. **Expliqua le vampire. **Enfin pas pour l'instant. **Pensa-t-il.

- **Ecoute Stef, je ne te blâme pas d'être revenu mais d'être parti tout simplement ! Elena avait besoin de toi … en tant qu'ami, tu aurais dû être là pour elle ! **Dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras. **Mais je suis contente de te revoir en tous cas, nous aussi tu nous as manqué.** Termina-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- **C'est bon d'être de retour. **Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Bonnie était surprise mais lui rendit quand même son étreinte.**Mais tu as raison je devrais partir, ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de montrer à Elena que je suis de retour que de me pointer au lycée comme si de rien n'était.**

- **Oui, elle est encore fragile en ce moment mais j'ai l'impression que ça va mieux de jour en jour. Je pense que ça lui fera un peu de bien de te revoir, mais par pitié ne lui parle pas de Damon car la dernière chose dont elle a besoin c'est de penser à lui plus qu'elle ne le fait déjà.**

- **Ça c'est sûr qu'il ne vaut mieux pas lui parler de lui.** Chuchota le cadet des Salvatore.

- **Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? **S'inquiéta Bonnie.

- **Euuuh, si tu veux, il est redevenu comme avant… **Lui répondit Stefan mal à l'aise.

- **Comment ça « comme avant » ? **S'inquiéta encore plus Bonnie.

- **Et bien hum il … ne se nourrit plus exclusivement de poches de sang on va dire…**

- **Oh non ! **S'écria Bonnie tout à coup en regardant l'encadrement de la grande porte du lycée. Et alors que Stefan regarda lui aussi dans cette direction une voix qui provenait de là se fit entendre. - **« Salut les amis, on parle de moi à ce que je vois. »**

* * *

><p><strong>Tadammmm ! A votre avis qui est de retour ? Facile hein ! :) La suite le plus vite possible !<br>**


	6. Révélation & Flash back

Salut, désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes.

J'espère que ca va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !

_Précédemment :_

**« Salut les amis, on parle de moi à ce que je vois. »**

Chapitre 6 :

Je venais de rentrer dans la salle d'histoire avec Caroline, et après avoir adressée un sourire en coin à Alaric je m'installais à ma place en attendant que le cours commence quand je m'aperçus que Bonnie n'était pas arrivée. Pendant l'appel, j'appelai donc discrètement Caroline puis mima sur mes lèvres « **Où est Bonnie ?** » pour seule réponse mon amie se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bonnie arriva un peu essoufflée et très bizarre, elle s'approcha d'Alaric et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, il fut apparemment surpris de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Je regardais Caroline et elle aussi faisait une tête bizarre sa bouche formant un O et je compris immédiatement qu'elle avait utilisée son ouïe vampirique pour les écouter.

Quelques minutes plus tard ne pouvant me concentrer j'envoyais un message à Bonnie pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Sa réponse fut brève **: « Fin du cours, dehors, ça va pas te plaire. » **Le cours passa lentement, trop lentement à mon goût, j'étais vraiment impatiente mais stressée en même temps par ce que Bonnie allait me dire…

**« Alors ? **Dis-je une fois sortie.

**- ****Euuuh… Je ne sais pas par ou commencer … **Bonnie et Caroline qui nous avez rejoint semblaient vraiment mal à l'aise.

**- ****Commence par le début ça sera déjà bien ! **Lui répondis-je, agacée

**- ****Et bien je veux déjà te dire que je suis désolée et que Caroline et moi on n'a rien à voir avec ça…**

**- ****Accouche Bonnie ! **Hurler-je à bout de nerfs.

**- ****Stefan et Damon sont de retour. **Dit Bonnie d'une traite.

J'étais … choquée, abasourdie, blessée, scandalisée, secouée et … heureuse ? C'est vrai Stefan m'avait blessée mais il m'avait manquée, et Damon … peut-être est-il revenu car il s'est rendu compte à quel point j'avais besoin de lui… Je me rappellais comme si c'était hier du jour ou il était parti.

_Flash- back_

J'étais dans ma chambre en train d'écrire mon journal quand Damon arriva par la fenêtre.

« **Damon je t'ai dit que …**

**- ****Non Elena laisse-moi parler.** Dit-il en me coupant** .Tu sais ce que je pense ? **J'hochais négativement la tête. **Je pense qu'en réalité t'as peur, c'est pour ça que t'a demandé ce stupide break. T'as peur parce que, avec moi, tu sais que ce n'est pas comme avec Matt ou Stefan. Tu m'aimes réellement et avec bien plus d'intensité qu'eux et ça te fais flipper parce que, aimer quelqu'un, c'est lui donner la possibilité de nous briser le cœur. Je le sais très bien parce qu'en ce moment tu es en train de briser le mien. **Je voulais répliquer mais j'avais la gorge nouée par l'émotion sans doute. **Adieu Elena, sois heureuse avec mon petit frère, et ne t'inquiète pas je ne viendrais plus troubler votre conte de fée** **écœurant et parfait.»** Il m'embrassa délicatement le front avant de quitter la chambre à vitesse vampirique, faisant voler les rideaux.

Il m'avait fallu quelques minutes pour réaliser ses paroles. Il était parti pour me laisser une opportunité d'être heureuse avec Stefan alors que je n'aimais que lui. Après cela, je m'effondrais.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p><em><em>Vos réactions ?


	7. Rencontre au grill

_Précédemment :_

Il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour réaliser ses paroles. Il était parti pour me laisser une opportunité d'être heureuse avec Stefan alors que je n'aimais que lui. Après cela, je m'effondrais.

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

><p>Comme je ne disais toujours rien Bonnie passa une main devant mes yeux rêveurs.<p>

**« Ça va ?**

- **Ohh, oui oui ne t'inquiète pas.** Dis-je avec un sourire forcé. **Bon j'vous laisse les filles j'ai cours.**

Dans les couloirs je me posais plusieurs questions mais une revenait sans cesse : Pourquoi ?

La journée passa très lentement et à la sortie je décidais d'aller faire un tour au Mystic Grill, rapidement je pris mon portable pour envoyer un texto à Bonnie afin qu'elle m'y rejoigne, en cherchant mes clés de voiture je me sentais bizarre, observée plus exactement, mais je n'y prêtai guère attention, puis je montais dans ma voiture. Le trajet jusqu'au grill fut très court, et après avoir lu la réponse de Bonnie je rentrais dans le bâtiment. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours puis je m'installais à une table pour patienter.

Quelques minutes plus tard Bonnie me rejoignait et bu une gorgée du café que j'avais déjà commandé.

« **Ça m'étonne que tu m'ai dit de venir ici. **Me dit-elle.

- **Pourquoi ? » **La questionnais je, étonnée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bar ou se trouvait nonchalamment installé Damon, mon cœur se mit à battre dix fois plus vite. Puisque j'haussais les épaules, elle me répondit rien mais je pris son portable afin de noter dans les brouillons **« J'ai décidée de me la jouer indifférente. » **Elle lut en fronçant les sourcils, écrit quelque chose puis me le repassa. **« Fais attention quand même, Stefan m'a dit qu'il était redevenu comme avant. » **J'haussais à nouveau les épaules et lui rendit son portable sans rien avoir répondu. C'est vrai, j'avais décidée de la jouer indifférente mais au fond, je ne savais pas du tout si je pourrais tenir ma promesse, il me manquait tellement que j'avais envie de me lever pour le serrer très fort dans mes bras…

**« J'ai envie de quelque chose de plus corsé ! Pas toi ?** Dis-je à Bonnie en finissant mon café avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- **Non Elena je connais ce sourire ne fais pas ça, on est que lundi en plus !**

- **Mais c'est pas grave ! Ca fais tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusée, comme avant, tu te rappelles Bonnie comment j'étais avant tout ça !**

- **Oui je m'en rappelle Elena mais s'il te plait ne fais pas de choses que tu pourrais regretter.**

- **Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je vais juste aller nous chercher un verre et on va s'éclater ! »**

Je partis avant qu'elle n'est le temps de répondre pour le bar ou Matt servait.

« **Salut Matt, tu peux me donner deux vodkas pour moi et Bonnie s'il te plait ?**

- **Elena je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…**

- **Rhooo pourquoi tout le monde me dis ça ? Aller Matt j'ai 18 ans dans deux jours fait pas ton Raba joie !** Matt soupira mais accepta de me servir.

- **Alors comme ça mademoiselle Gilbert se dévergonde ? Intéressant… **Dis une voix derrière mon dos. Je reconnaissais cette voix entre mille. Mon cœur manqua tous de même un battement quand je me retournais pour découvrir le visage familier de Damon. Je scrutais son visage, il n'avait pas changé, les traits de son visage m'avait tellement manquée, ses yeux azurs me paraissait encore plus beau, mon regard s'arrêta sur ses lèvres pendant que je mordais les miennes, elles étaient tellement tentante ! Quand il me vit en pleine contemplation de lui, il fit son fameux sourire en coin et son truc avec les yeux. Je baissai la tête gênée de m'être fais surprendre. Je me repris cependant.

- **Oui, et alors cela pose-t-il un problème à monsieur Salvatore ? **Répondis-je une pointe d'exaspération forcé dans la voix.

- **Mais pas le moindre !** Me répondit Damon, avec _ce _sourire qui m'avait tant manquée. **Je suis juste peiné que le deuxième verre ne soit pas pour moi.**

- **Comme si tu pouvais éprouver de la peine » **Cette phrase me fit mal rien qu'en la prononçant, bien sûr que Damon éprouvait de la peine, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux le soir ou il est partit.

- **Je le peux Elena, tu devrais le savoir. **Dit-il une lueur de tristesse traversant son regard. J'avais soudainement envie de pleurer, donc je me retournais pour prendre les deux verres voulant retourner voir Bonnie, Damon était beaucoup plus près de moi me bloquant le passage, il me chuchota **« Content de te revoir Gilbert » **il voulut partir mais il revint vers moi, toujours figée et me dit **« J'allais oublier, j'espère bientôt pouvoir revisiter l'intérieur de ta chambre » **et sans que j'eus le temps de répliquer il avait déjà filé. J'avais essayée de jouer l'indifférente mais je savais que Damon m'avait percée à jour **« saleté de sens de vampire »** pensais-je, mon cœur battait à cent mille en sa présence. Après avoir repris mes esprits je retournais m'asseoir avec Bonnie.

**« Alors ?** Me questionna-t-elle.

- **Quoi alors ?**

- **Bah il t'a dit quoi ?**

- **Du Damon tout craché, laisse tomber, je vais bien !**

- **Ok.** Me répondit-elle mais je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas convaincue.

- **Bonnie,** dis-je en lui prenant la main, **je vais bien, ok ? Pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Je l'aime encore c'est vrai, mais c'est tout.**

- **Je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore par sa faute !**

- **Ça n'arrivera pas d'accord ? Paroles de scout !** Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui apparemment fonctionna puisse qu'elle se détendit.

- **Stefan m'as envoyé un message pendant que tu discutais avec l'autre taré, il sait que je suis ici avec toi, c'est un problème s'il vient ?** Me demanda Bonnie.

- **Non non pas de problème dit lui de venir !**

- **Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! **Je la vis envoyer un message à Stefan, le relire puis acquiescer en souriant.

- **Il te plait pas vrai ?** Demandais-je soudainement, à mon avis j'avais touchée juste car elle se mit à rougir.

- **Ne lui dit rien s'il te plait.** Me supplia-t-elle en voyant Stefan venir vers nous avec un grand sourire.

- **Hey ! **Dit-il timidement.

- **Salut Stefan !** Dis-je en le prenant dans les bras.

- **Comment ça va depuis le temps ? **Nous questionna-t-il.

- **Ça va, ça va ! **Lui répondis-je. **Bon j'vous laisse-moi il faut que je passe au cimetière et que je fasse mes devoirs !** Je leur fis la bise et avant de quitter le grill. Après ma conversation avec Damon, j'aurais dû me saouler, mais le cœur n'y était plus.

* * *

><p>Voilà désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps !<p> 


	8. La préparation

_Précédemment :_

Après ma conversation avec Damon, j'aurais dû me saouler, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Après m'être recueillie sur la tombe de mes parents, puis de Jenna et John, je rentrais chez moi pour faire mes devoirs et n'ayant pas faim j'allais me coucher directement.

Le lendemain je me levais, la mort dans l'âme, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi à cause de Damon, j'avais pensée à lui toute la nuit.

Je me déshabillais en quatrième vitesse pour rentrer dans la douche et me laver rapidement. Après m'être habillée je retournais dans ma chambre mais je sursautais, en effet un corbeau se tenait sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. En soupirant j'ouvris doucement la fenêtre dans l'objectif de faire fuir cette animal**. « Va-t'en, va-t'en ! » **L'animal s'envola enfin. Je me retournais et jetais un coup d'œil sur mon réveil, merde j'étais en retard. J'enfilais mon manteau et mes chaussures et descendis les escaliers.

« **Alaric, Jérémy j'suis en retard j'y vais. »** Dis-je en partant, n'écoutant même pas leurs réponses.

Je couru vers ma voiture et partit à toute vitesse au lycée.

Pendant ce temps au lycée Caroline et Bonnie discutaient.

« **Tyler m'énerve !** Se plaignit la blonde**, tu devrais bosser un peu plus, il faut que tu arrêtes les poches, les lapins ne doivent pas être si mal et patati et patata ! J'en ai marre !**

- **Arrête de toujours te plaindre Care ! Il t'aime, il veut ton bien !**

- **Oui bah j'en ai marre ! Au fait comment va Elena depuis qu'elle a appris que le vampire le plus chiant du siècle était de retour ?**

- **Elle essaye de faire bonne figure mais je sais très bien que ça ne va pas, elle l'aime encore c'est indéniable.**

- **J'ai une idée ! **S'exclama la blonde en se tapant dans les mains.

- **Je crains le pire alors.**

- **Arrête mes idées ne sont jamais mauvaise !**

- **Ah oui et l'idée d'un gogo danseur habillé en vampire pour l'anniversaire d'Elena c'était quoi ? **Lui demanda la sorcière.

- **Bon je l'avoue j'ai quelques fois des idées farfelu mais sa fête est demain et j'avais pensé que d'ici-là on pourrait lui trouver un garçon super sexy à exhiber devant Damon !**

- **Huuum… oui d'accord. **Caroline sauta sur place contente que son idée plaise à Bonnie. **Mais j'te préviens si ça foire j'dirais à Elena que c'était ton idée !**

- **Pas de problème ! **Affirma-t-elle. **Bon maintenant il faut trouver le fameux garçon, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Andrew Fell ?**

- **Nan t'es pas sérieuse !**

- **Bon ok alors lui, il est en histoire avec nous je crois qu'il s'appelle Antony … Robinson.**

- **Non non Caroline mais t'es pas bien humm… **Dit-elle en balayant le couloir des yeux. **Regarde lui j'crois qu'il est dans l'équipe de football il s'appelle John Scott.**

- **Bonnie ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fière de toi ! Olala regarde ces yeux bleus, il est super sexy !**

- **Bon Care calmos ok ? Il est pour Elena pas pour toi, et en plus tu es déjà casée. Il parait qu'il est super sympa et tout comme garçon, il lui faut quelqu'un de gentil comme lui. Ça la changera de Damon, le vampire psychopathe.**

- **T'as bien raison ma Bonnie, bon maintenant il reste plus qu'à l'inviter et lui faire croire qu'Elena en pince pour lui ! »**

J'arrivais au lycée cinq minutes avant la sonnerie et en pénétrant dans le couloir je percutais un torse musclé.

« **Désolée c'est de ma faute** m'excusais-je.

- **Ce n'est pas gr ave Elena.**

- **John ?**

- **Tu te rappelles de moi ?** Me demanda-t-il.

- **Bien sûr ! Tu jouais tous le temps au billard avec moi, Caroline et Tyler l'année dernière !**

- **Ah tu t'en rappelle c'est bien, je croyais que tu m'avais oublié car on ne s'est pratiquement pas parlé de l'année.**

- **Oui j'ai eu une année chargée… **Dis-je tristement.

- **Bon désolé je dois filer mais on se voit demain pour ta fête. » **Dit-il avant de poser un bisou sur ma joue et partir en courant.

J'entrais dans le lycée et alla directement dans ma salle de français.

Pov

J'étais revenu, encore une fois, sans trop savoir pourquoi mais cette ville m'attirait et surtout _elle _m'attirait. Mais ce n'était plus comme avant, je ne revenais pas pour pourrir la vie de mon frère (enfin si quand même un peu, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes) ni pour libérer Katherine. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a poussé à revenir mais j'avais besoin, j'avais envie de la revoir. Quand je l'ai vu sur le parking du lycée elle m'a paru fatiguée, encore plus maigre qu'avant et surtout brisée. Et je savais que tous ca étaient de ma faute. Mais il fallait que je revienne, elle m'a tellement manquée, même si je fais tout pour le cacher.

**« Pourquoi t'es la ? **Me dis mon petit frère en entrant en furie dans le salon.

- **Pourquoi pas ?**

- **Damon je te repose la question : Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici après tous ce qui s'est passé ?**

- **Mon petit frère me manquait !**

- **Arrête j'ai l'impression de t'entendre il y a deux ans quand tu voulais libérer Katherine !**

- **Bon, **dis-je en me levant, **je vais ou je veux et quand je veux, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, et si cela ne te plait pas petit frère c'est encore mieux ! Bon maintenant je vais au grill alors ne m'attend pas pour dîner et n'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs. »** Dis-je en claquant la porte du manoir.

Pov

« **Les filles, vous pouvez m'expliquer depuis quand John vient à ma « soirée » d'anniversaire ? **Demandais-je à Bonnie et Caroline à la sortie des cours.

- **Il est super canon !** Me répondit Caroline en souriant.

- **Euh ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question.**

- **Caroline s'est dit que ça serait bien de l'inviter car je crois qu'il en pince pour toi… **Me dit Bonnie.

- **Vous êtes sérieuse les filles ? Vous croyez que j'ai envie d'une autre relation, là toute suite ?**

- **Non, on veut juste que tu t'amuses et que tu décompresse un peu c'est tout ! **Répondit la blonde.

- **Aller Elena essaye au moins ! **Rajouta mon autre meilleure amie.

- **Bon d'accord je vais essayer, mais j'vous promets rien !** Rajoutais-je

- **Merci ! Bon** **on se retrouve chez toi dans trente minutes pour se préparer, à ce soir ?**

- **D'accord, à toute à l'heure. » **Dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma voiture.

Une demi-heure plus tard Bonnie arriva suivit de Caroline dix minutes plus tard.

« **Devenir vampire ne t'a pas aidée à ne plus être en retard. **La taquinais-je

- **Hahaha très marrant ! Bon on commence à se préparer ou pas ?**

- **C'est parti ! **

Nous montions donc dans ma chambre et Caroline m'obligea à choisir ma robe…

- **Mais si Elena tu seras parfaite dedans ! **Elle m'avait choisie une robe noire dos nu qui m'arrivait au-dessus du genou et des escarpins noir eux aussi. **En plus comme ça on sera assorties, Bonnie en blanc, toi en noir et moi en rouge ! Toute façon quand tu regardes bien il n'y a plus que du noir dans ton armoire.**

- **Bon d'accord ! **Acceptais-je

- **Houra !**! **Bon viens maintenant, que je te coiffe et que je te maquille !** Elle me fit une tresse sur le côté et m'avait appliqué sur le visage du mascara, du crayon noir et de l'eye-liner. **Voilà ! Si John ne craque pas c'est qu'il est devenu gay !**

- **Caroline !** Dit Bonnie en lui frappant légérement le bras

- **Aie, bah quoi c'est vrai !** Se défendit-elle alors que j'esquissais un sourire.

- **Elena tu es magnifique !** Me complimenta Bonnie.

- **Merci, toi aussi, on est toute les trois magnifique de toute façon !**

- **Ca tu peux le dire ! **Me répondit la vampire.

- **Bon on y va ?** Proposais-je.

- **C'est parti.** Répondirent Caroline et Bonnie en même temps.


	9. La fête

**Salut à toutes! Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !**

** Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Quand les trois filles arrivèrent au grill, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et Elena se fit accoster par des dizaines de personnes qui lui souhaitaient tous, entre autre, un joyeux anniversaire. Après avoir terminé son tour de salle, elle aperçut John qui entrait dans le grill, et après les encouragements de ses deux meilleures amies, elle se décida à l'aborder :<p>

- **Salut John !**

- **Salut Elena, bon anniversaire !** Dit-il en lui faisant la bise.

- **Merci, je suis contente que tu sois venu.**

- **Je n'allais quand même pas rater ton dix-huitième anniversaire, et j'avais aussi envie de te voir. **Répondit le jeune garçon en rougissant légèrement. Elena lui sourit et lui proposa d'aller au bar pour prendre un verre, proposition qu'il accepta aussitôt. Après lui avoir demandé ce qu'elle voulait, John alla jusqu'au bar difficilement à cause du monde devant.

- **Un whisky et une tequila s'il vous plait. **

Leurs verres en mains, les jeunes gens cherchèrent un coin tranquille pour discuter et raconter leurs vies. Alors que pendant ce temps au bar un certain vampire aux yeux bleus regardait avec amertume la jeune femme qu'il avait quitté quelques mois plus tôt et un certain John. Leur conversation était sans intérêt, ils se racontaient des potins de lycéens, mais elle riait, et c'était pour lui une très belle mélodie pour les oreilles mais cette mélodie semblait rouillée, comme si on l'avait trop souvent répété, presque forcée.

Encore plongée dans ses pensées et surtout dans sa contemplation d'Elena, le vampire ne remarqua pas le prof d'histoire s'assoir sur le tabouret voisin au sien.

- **Alors comme ça t'es de retour au pays, me dis pas que cette petite ville te manquait ? Ou peut-être que se sont ses habitants qui te manquait ? **Voyant que Damon ne répondait pas Alaric continua. **Hum, j'crois plutôt que c'est une habitante en particulier qui t'a manqué, j'me trompe ? **Damon tourna enfin la tête vers lui mais toujours sans un mot. **Bon monsieur le vampire arrogant n'est pas très bavard ce soir à ce que je vois. Deux bourbons, **commanda-t-il au barman en voyant le verre vide de son compagnon.

- **Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis revenu.** Se confessa enfin Damon, la voix rauque de s'être tut aussi longtemps. **Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? **Ajouta-t-il alors que le barman posa les deux bourbons.

- **Dis-lui que tu l'aimes. Dis-lui que tu as eu peur, peur d'aimer, d'appartenir à quelqu'un et enfin peur de la dépendance. Et surtout tu as peur de la perdre, elle est humaine et toi non et perdre quelqu'un de cher ce n'est pas rien. **Damon voulu ajouter quelque chose mais Alaric le coupa. **Ne ment pas je vois que tu es encore fou amoureux d'elle, même si tu essayes de le cacher de toutes tes forces. **Damon ne savait quoi dire, était-il aussi transparent, avait-il perdu ce masque d'indifférence qui le caractérisait autrefois si bien ? Comme il ne parlait toujours pas Alaric repris la parole les yeux rivés sur Elena.** Mais regarde là un peu. Regarde comme elle essaie de sourire sans toi, et admets que ce n'est pas crédible. **Damon hocha doucement la tête. **Tu ne vois pas qu'elle à toujours l'air seule, même si elle est entourée de tous ses amis ? **Reprit Alaric alors qu'Elena sirotait son verre autour de Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt et Tyler. **Et est-ce que tu as bien regardé ses yeux ? Il n'y a plus rien dedans, pas la moindre étincelle ou lueur, tu te souviens avec toi comment ils étaient ? Ah et puis ce sourire qui illuminait une pièce ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, ses sourires sont toujours faux ou forcés. Elle a perdu ce sourire le jour où elle ta perdu. C'est fou comme maintenant elle parait sans vie. **Alaric été sur le point de partir et laisser à Damon toutes ses interrogations quand il se ravisa et ajouta une dernière chose. **Je me demande aussi où sont passés ses jolis vêtements colorés. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à son armoire une fois, elle ne porte plus que du noir, comme si elle été en deuil, oui c'est certainement cela elle est en deuil de toi, sauf que c'est elle qui parait morte. Tout le monde s'inquiète énormément pour elle. Regarde encore ce qu'elle est devenue, tu l'as tué tu sais. Alors demande toi si c'est bien pour elle ton retour car le deuil c'est comme tout, ça passe. **Après cette tirade Alaric bu son verre d'une traite et s'éloigna.

A l'autre bout de la salle Elena s'interrogeait, devait-elle vraiment sortir avec John ? C'est vrai qu'il est mignon et sympa mais elle n'avait pas envie de le faire souffrir, elle ne se voilait pas la face, elle savait qu'elle était toujours énormément attachée à Damon. Et puis elle se demanda aussi qu'est-ce que Alaric avait pu dire à Damon, elle l'avait vu un peu plus tôt s'assoir à côté de lui et parler, parler, parler. Bon Dieu que lui avait-il dit ? Depuis plusieurs minutes elle voyait Damon les yeux dans le vague et pensif. Elle se décida enfin, en prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers le bar et s'assit ou Alaric était précédemment.

- **Alors de nouveau seul ? **Il mit quelques secondes pour réagir, tourna la tête vers elle, et la fixa pendant un instant avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard.

- **C'est mon credo :** **la solitude. **Dit-il d'une façon théâtrale qui irrita Elena, il était le seul fautif après tout.

- **Alors y parait que tu restes ? **Elle le vit serrer légèrement les dents avant qu'il annonce avec lassitude :

- **En quoi ça t'intéresse ?** **Tu t'amuses très bien toute seule avec ce John et tes amis !**

- **Je rêve ou t'es jaloux ? **Répondit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

- **Dans tes rêves, **répliqua-t-il immédiatement, **je trouve juste triste que tu passes de ça, **en se montrant d'un signe de main, **à ça. **Avec une grimace il fit un signe de tête vers John qui discutait avec Caroline.

- **Qui te dit que je sors avec, c'est mon ami c'est tout. **Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait absolument besoin de se justifier. **Ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute de toute façon… ** Elle était certaine de l'avoir pensé mais quand elle vit Damon lever les yeux de son verre pour la regarder, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé **Idiote ! **Pensa-t-elle cette fois.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **Lui demanda Damon, légèrement interloqué.

- **Tu le sais très bien. **Il la fixa mais cette fois elle ne détourna pas le regard. **T'es parti. T'es juste parti en disant que tu me laissais à ton frère. Comme si c'était normal, comme si je n'allais pas m'écrouler car ce n'est pas Stefan que j'aimais. Tu m'as détruite. J'ai le cœur en miettes, j'arrive plus à avoir de sentiments et tout ça c'est de ta faute ! ****Tu te souviens ? Quand tu m'as dit que tu serais incapable de me faire mal.**

- **Je t'aimais Elena. **Il constata qu'il avait l'air de mentir. L'aimait-il encore ? C'est vrai qu'il était revenu en partie pour la revoir car chacun des traits de son visage lui avait manqué.

- **Tu ne m'aimais pas, non parce qu'on ne détruit pas la personne qu'on aime ... **Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et dire cela lui avait fait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'avait pensée. Le visage de Damon était comme figé, dès que ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, il avait affiché la même expression perdue et triste qu'il avait quand il avait découvert que Katherine n'était pas dans le tombeau. Elle pleurait vraiment à présent et voyant qu'il ne répondait pas elle s'enfuit vers les toilettes. Son maquillage était foutue, elle avait les yeux légèrement rouge et gonflés donc elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et entrepris de se remaquiller. Caroline avait prévue le coup puisqu'elle avait bourrée son sac à main de tout le nécessaire.

A quelques pas de là, Bonnie et Caroline avaient vues Elena partir aux toilettes en pleurs et grâce à son ouïe la vampire avait tout entendu et bien sûr briffé Bonnie sur la conversation de leur meilleure amie avec son vampire d'ex copain. Elles avaient donc décidées quelque chose qui était prévu pour le lendemain.

La soirée venait de se terminer, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Jeremy et Stefan étaient tous resté pour ranger un peu. Tout le monde s'était bien amusé même Elena car après sa sortie des toilettes, Damon avait déserté. Il était 2 heures du matin quand Caroline fit remarquer a Elena qu'elle avait déjà assez aidée et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en faire plus car c'était son anniversaire, Jeremy et Elena rentrèrent donc chez eux.

- **N'oubliez pas que demain on se retrouve tous chez Caroline j'ai déjà prévenue les autres. **Dit Bonnie.

- **D'accord ça on le sait mais est-ce que tu peux nous dire pourquoi ? **Questionna l'ex petit ami d'Elena. La sorcière parut quelque peu gênée et regarda son amie blonde espérant qu'elle intervienne.

- **Vous verrez ça en temps voulu c'est-à-dire demain et pas plus tôt !** Matt ne répliqua pas, ne préférant pas fâcher son ex copine.

- **Bon à demain, et n'oubliez pas : pas un mot à Elena.**

Le lendemain chez Caroline se trouvaient Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Alaric, Jeremy, Stefan, la mère de Caroline et bien sur elle-même. C'est Alaric qui parla en premier.

- **Bon, tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu nous a fait tous venir ?**

- **Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas Alaric, bon, vous savez tous qu'Elena a extrêmement souffert ces dernier temps ?**

- **Oui on le sait tous ça Bonnie tu peux abréger s'il te plait ? **Demanda le frère d'Elena légèrement soucieux de ce que Bonnie voulait dire à propos de sa sœur.

- **Caroline et moi on a pensé à quelque chose hier en la voyant encore pleurer à cause de Damon mais on veut votre accord à tous.**

- **Il m'énerve celui-là, il l'a encore fait pleurer ! Je n'étais pas au courant de ça ! **S'exclama Stefan

- **Si tu veux le tuer moi je suis d'accord !** Répondit Tyler à son tour s'attirant un regard noir de pratiquement tout le monde, Damon était peut-être un connard fini mais il avait aidé à sa manière chacune des personnes présentes ce matin-là dans le salon de Caroline. Ce fut au tour de Caroline de prendre la parole :

- **Non Tyler, Bonnie ne va pas tuer Damon.** **On veut juste effacé Damon de la mémoire d'Elena.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaam ! Alors ? Des réactions ? Des pronostiques pour la suite ? Je vous écoute!<br>**


	10. Le sort

**Voilà le chapitre suivant! Bonne lecture!**

Tout le monde était encore assis dans le salon de Caroline, personne n'osaient parler après ce qu'elle venait de dire, tout le monde réfléchissaient. Est-ce que faire oublier à Elena son histoire avec Damon était une bonne chose ? C'est Jeremy qui s'exprima en premier.

- **Je suis d'accord, Damon a fait souffrir Elena tellement de fois que j'ai du mal à les compter.**

- **Mais il lui a quand même sauvé la vie pas mal de fois, si il n'était pas là, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. **Admit Stefan, Bonnie le regarda et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Pendant que Matt s'interloqua :

- **Et vous n'avez pas prévues d'en parler à Elena ? Et à Damon ? Même si je ne l'aime pas vraiment Stefan a raison, s'il n'était pas là elle serait morte !**

- **Non Matt, on a pas l'intention d'en parler à Elena ! Tu crois qu'elle réagirait comment franchement ? Oui allez y effacez moi mon vampire d'amour de la tête même si je crève d'envie de lui sauter dessus à chaque fois que je le vois !**

- **Caroline ! **La réprimanda Liz qui, jusqu'ici, était restée silencieuse. Caroline afficha ensuite une mine boudeuse qui fit craquer Tyler, tellement qui lui pinça doucement une joue en rigolant.

- **Moi aussi je suis d'accord, mais il y a un problème, vous avez oubliez l'attraction physique que Damon et Elena ont l'un sur l'autre. Et puis vous pouvez lui effacer Damon de la mémoire mais pas du cœur, un jour elle se rendra compte qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. **Dit Alaric en regardant Bonnie. **Maintenant si vous permettait, j'ai des copies à corriger, vous me ferez part de votre décision. A plus.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas je vais faire mon possible pour que cela ne se produise pas. A plus Alaric, bon les gars il faut se décider, on va pas rester ici toute la journée ! **Bonnie regarda tour à tour Stefan, Tyler et Matt. Tyler affirma que lui aussi été d'accord puis Matt et Stefan acceptèrent à contre cœur. Ensuite Matt et Tyler s'en allèrent

- **Vous comptez faire ça quand ?** Demanda le vampire.

- **Maintenant qu'on a l'accord de tout le monde je pense le faire maintenant, plus vite ce sera fait, mieux se sera. J'vais faire ça chez moi, tu peux appeler Alaric s'il te plait ?** Répondit la sorcière.

- **Oui bien sûr, je l'appelle et je rentre, je ne voudrais pas que Damon entende la conversation. **Stefan sortit donc pour passer son appel pendant que Caroline prit son sac pour se rendre chez Bonnie.

Quelques minutes plus tard Bonnie et Caroline était arrivée chez la sorcière et s'apprêtée à effectuer le sortilège. Bonnie dit à son amie de l'attendre dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle préparait ce dont elle avait besoin. Lorsque Caroline vit Bonnie revenir avec deux bougies noires, une blanche, une tige d'encens, un bol de sel et un d'eau elle se demanda comment son amie avait fait pour prendre tous cela d'un coup.

- **Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? **Demanda la sorcière pendant qu'elle posa tout son « matériel » au sol.

- **Oui, voilà.** Lui répondit la blonde en lui tendant deux photos, une d'Elena et une de Damon, obtenue par Stefan.

- **Merci.**

- **Tu peux m'expliquer comment ça marche ? Et à quoi tout cela te sert ?**

- **Bien sûr regarde, **Bonnie posa le sel au nord, **le sel symbolise la terre, **mis l'eau à l'ouest,** l'eau symbolise l'eau, **ensuite la bougie blanche au sud, **cette bougie représente le feu, **elle prit les photos pour les mettre au centre, elle mit les bougies noires devant les photos. Elle alluma les bougies et l'encens avant de commencer son incantation : **Lorem ipsum.** **Lorem nomen ejus.** Elle passa l'encens devant la photo de Damon et fixa celle d'Elena. **Lorem faciem****. ****Obliviscere eius exosculantes.**Elle prit en main la photo de Damon et la passa devant la flamme de la bougie blanche**. ****Lorem ante tincidunt semper amor cognitae.** **Fermentum quam prope eras.** Elle reposa la photo et mit quelques gouttes d'eau dessus. **Lorem modum locutus est vobis.**** Lorem via vidi te. **Elle mit ensuite quelques grains de sel sur la photo. **Lorem quae solent dici.** **Lorem suo risum.** Elle remit quelques gouttes d'eau sur la photo de Damon **Lorem ipsum eius.** **Obliviscaris quomodo dilexi vos.**Elle prit les deux photos, les approcha des bougies noires, ferma les yeux et les fit se consumer. **Oblivisci omnes ...**Les bougies s'éteignirent pendant que Bonnie rouvrit les yeux. **C'est fait.**

- **Ouah ! **Commenta Caroline qui était restée assise sur le lit. **C'était … étonnant, un peu flippant mais étonnant ! Qu'est-ce qu'Elena se souvient exactement, pour pas que je fasse de gaffes ?**

- **Elle se souvient qu'elle est sortie avec Stefan, qu'ils ont rompus mais ils sont restés en bons termes, elle connait l'existence des vampires et sait que toi et Stefan en êtes, ensuite elle sait que je suis une sorcière et Ty' est un loup-garou. En fait elle sait tout sauf que Stefan à un frère.**

- **D'accord ! Et tu peux me dire encore une fois pourquoi on n'utilise pas la compulsion ?**

- **Parce qu'Elena boit de la verveine régulièrement donc à force les souvenirs lui reviendraient.**

- **Ok, bon tu veux que je t'aide à ranger ? **La sorcière accepta et les deux amies entreprirent de ranger les accessoires du sortilège.

Pendant ce temps dans la maison des Gilbert, Elena faisait ses devoirs lorsque soudain elle sentie une douleur au niveau du cœur, puis à peine deux secondes plus tard cette douleur s'en alla comme elle était apparue. Elle ne porta pas plus d'attention à cela mais elle se sentit tout de même bizarre, elle ressentit une sorte de vide à l'intérieur d'elle comme si une partie d'elle venait de lui être arrachée. Pour se détendre et comme elle avait fini ses devoirs, décida d'aller au grill mais avant appela Caroline pour qu'elle la retrouve la bas.

Arrivée au grill, comme Caroline n'était toujours pas là, Elena s'assit au bar et demanda à Matt un café. Quand il lui apporta elle remarqua qu'il la regardait avec un air soucieux mais elle ne s'en préoccupa guère car elle venait de remarquer qu'un homme la fixait du coin de l'œil. Il avait les cheveux noirs, une chemise grise et une veste en cuir noire elle aussi. Mais ce qu'Elena regarda en premier fut ses yeux, ce bel inconnu avait les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'elle avait vus jusque-là. Elle se sentait attirée par cet inconnu, elle remarqua aussi que son cœur battait la chamade et se demanda comment un inconnu pouvait lui faire cet effet. Elle coupa le fil de ses pensées quand Caroline arriva enfin.

- **Salut Elena, comment tu te portes depuis hier ? Pas trop fatiguée ?**

- **Non ça va je ne suis pas fatiguée mais j'ai une impression bizarre… et en plus de ca j'ai perdu mon téléphone, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelée avec le portable de Jeremy**

- **Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? **Demanda la vampire, inquiète que le sort de Bonnie ai un effet secondaire. En revanche elle ne s'inquiéta pas à propos du téléphone d'Elena, elle savait que Jeremy l'avait prit pour effacé ce qui concernait de près ou de loin a Damon. Par chance elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de la chambre d'Elena car elle-même avait jetée toutes les photos du vampire. Par contre Bonnie et elle avait un problème concernant le journal d'Elena, il fallait absolument le trouver.

- **C'est surement moi qui me fait des idées mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une partie de moi, comme si, comme si j'étais vidée de quelque chose mais j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. **En voyant l'air choquée et soucieux de son amie, Elena ajouta, **c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas Care, je me fais des idées c'est tout !** Son amie ne répondit rien et elles entreprirent d'allez s'installer à une table mais Damon s'interposa et s'adressa a Caroline :

- **Blondie il faut qu'on parle.**

- **Pas maintenant ! **Caroline était gênée et regarda successivement Damon puis Elena qui se demandait toujours qui était cet homme.

- **Soit tu viens gentiment avec moi soit ça se fera par la force. **Dit-il en agrippant le bras de la blonde qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

- **Mais enfin lâchez-la ! Vous n'êtes pas bien ou quoi ! **Intervint Elena qui était choquée de voir un inconnu brutalisé son amie. Damon parut déconcerté qu'elle le vouvoie mais se repris et ajouta :

- **Reste en dehors de ça Elena !**

- **Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? Et qui êtes-vous d'abord ?**

- **Ok là je comprends plus rien, Blondie explique-moi tout ça maintenant ! **Caroline qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là s'adressa à Elena :

- **C'est bon Elena c'est un ami, **son amie parut choquée qu'un ami se conduise de la sorte mais ne dit rien, puis Caroline s'adressa à Damon, **viens on va dehors mais lâche-moi ! **Damon obtempéra et la suivit dehors pendant qu'Elena resta à l'intérieur. C'est lui qui parla le premier.

- **Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Elena ressent elle un « vide » ?** Dit-il en mimant les guillemets, **et à quoi elle joue ? Pourquoi elle me vouvoie et pourquoi elle fait semblant de ne pas me connaitre ? **Caroline ne savait pas quoi dire mais connaissant Damon il valait mieux lui dire la vérité qu'importent les conséquences.

- **Elle ne fait pas semblant Damon…elle t'a vraiment oubliée. Bonnie lui as lancée un sort pour t'effacer de sa mémoire. C'est pour ça qu'elle te vouvoie et c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle ressent un vide. **Damon était choqué, triste mais surtout en colère, très en colère, de quel droit la sorcière avait fait ça !

- **Je vais la tuer !** **Tu m'entends ? Je vais tuer ton amie la sorcière !**

- **Non tu ne le feras pas.**

- **Et pourquoi ça ? **

- **Tu ne le feras pas car c'est la meilleure amie d'Elena et tu ne veux pas la voir souffrir, parce que tu l'aime. **Damon était furieux, il prit Caroline et la balança contre le mur puis il s'en alla à vitesse vampirique, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Caroline se releva, et entra à nouveau dans le grill.

Le soir venu, Elena était épuisée, elle mangea donc rapidement et monta se coucher.

Sortilège de Bonnie sur Elena (J'ai traduit le sortilège en latin via Google traduction) :

Oublie-le. Oublie son prénom. Oublie son visage. Oublie ses baisers. Oublie l'amour que tu as déjà connu. Oublie à quel point vous étiez proches. Oublie la façon dont il te parlait. Oublie la façon dont il te regardait. Oublie les choses qu'il disait habituellement. Oublie son rire. Oublie son sourire. Oublie comment il t'aimait. Oublie tout de lui…


	11. Souvenirs

**Chapitre 11 :**

Elle était dans la résidence des Lockwood et était vêtue de sa robe violette, Jenna l'avait coiffée et elle s'apprêtée à descendre les escaliers pendant que monsieur Lockwood annonçait **: « Mademoiselle Elena Gilbert et escortée par monsieur Stefan Salvatore » **elle commença à descendre ses escaliers et afficha un sourire sur son visage. Mais quand elle vit en bas de l'escalier le cavalier d'Amber sans aucune trace de Stefan elle perdit ce sourire. Elle _le _vit alors se mettre à la place où Stefan aurait dû se trouver et afficha un air de reconnaissance et _il _hocha discrètement la tête avant de sourire doucement, elle _lui _demanda en chuchotant : **« Où est Stefan ? » **auquel il répondit de la même façon **« Je ne sais pas » **_il _s'empara de sa main et sous les applaudissements ils se dirigèrent vers les autres couples. La musique commença Jenna demanda a Alaric pour elle était au bras de Damon et il répondit qu'il ne savait pas. Ensuite ils se saluèrent et elle lui dit **« On fait quoi maintenant ? » **et _il _ne répondit de faire ça. Ils commencèrent donc à danser. Leurs regards étaient accrochés, leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas un instant pendant cette dance. Elle fut étonnée qu'_il _connaisse si bien cette danse et elle se surprit même à sourire. Ce petit sourire idiot qu'elle avait quand elle était heureuse, avant elle ne l'afficher qu'en présence de Stefan mais aujourd'hui au cour de cette danse, ce sourire, son sourire, _lui _était réservé. A la fin de la danse, elle le lâcha à contrecœur et fut même déçue que cette fichue danse ne dure pas plus longtemps. Et fut très troublée de ses sentiments nouveaux. (CF : épisode 19, saison 1)

Elena se réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve était vraiment étrange, pourtant elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'elle avait vraiment vécue ce moment et ressentie ses choses. Mais elle ne connaissait même pas cet homme, et il avait pratiquement agressé Caroline au grill. Elle regarda l'heure : 4h26 super, elle pouvait largement ce rendormir étant donné qu'elle commençait les cours à 10h. Elle se rendormie cette fois d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, quand Elena se réveilla, elle avait toujours cette sensation bizarre et elle n'avait pas oubliée ce rêve étrange. Elle ouvrit son armoire et quand elle toucha son débardeur rouge préféré, elle eut une sorte de flash.

Elle était dans sa cuisine avec _lui_, elle était en train de plier des dessous de tables quand _il_ s'approcha d'elle et lui dit **« J'arrêterais les pom-pom girls à ta place ». **La jeune fille fut étonnée et demanda au _garçon_ maintenant assis **« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » **auquel _il_ répondit qu'_il_ l'avait vue à l'entrainement et qu'elle était lamentable. Elle se demanda comment _il_ avait vu ça et lui posa la question, _il_ acquiesça et elle se confessa en disant qu'elle adoré ça avant, et que c'était marrant mais que les choses étaient différentes cette année comme ce qui avait de l'importance n'en avait plus. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'ouvrait comme ça devant _lui_. _Il_ lui conseilla donc d'oublier, d'arrêter, de tourner la page**. « Problème résolu, tadam »** avait-_il_ ajouté ensuite. Elle sourit et lui dit que **« certaines choses peuvent encore compter. » **_Il_ avait simplement répondu que ça lui semblait un peu utopique. Elle vit de la tristesse sur son visage au moment où _il_ avait prononcés ses mots car il avait perdu lui aussi Katherine. Penser-t-il ne jamais plus aimé quelqu'un a nouveau ? C'est pourquoi elle ne put s'empêcher de dire **« Je suis désolée » **automatiquement _il_ fronça les sourcils, se demandant pour quelle raison elle s'excuser. Devant son incompréhension elle ajouta **« Pour Katherine, **elle marqua une pause, **tu l'as perdue, toi aussi » **_Il_ ne répondit pas surpris qu'elle s'excuse alors qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec cela, ils restèrent quelques instants la, à se fixer sans un mot avant l'arrivée de Bonnie. (CF : épisode 3, saison 1)

**Elena, **dit Jeremy en la secouant, **Elena réveille-toi ! **La jeune femme émergea enfin, le débardeur rouge entre les mains et remarqua que c'était celui qu'elle portée dans la sorte de vision ou rêve éveillée qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle se demanda comment était-t-il possible qu'elle « voyais » cet inconnu partout alors qu'elle ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie ! Peut-être que c'était l'avenir ? Non impossible, l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls était passée et elle ne sortait plus avec Stefan. Elena se décida de répondre a Jeremy qui afficher une mine inquiète.

**Je vais bien, ça va ne t'inquiète pas, c'était un petit malaise, rien de grave. **Son frère l'a regarda suspicieux. Etait-il au courant de quelque chose ? Se demanda Elena. Non, impossible, comment pouvait-il savoir quelque chose qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. Elle se releva donc en vitesse et sans un mot pour son frère, elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller avant de descendre dans la cuisine boire une tasse de café puis elle prit sa voiture direction le lycée.

Quand elle arriva enfin, elle fit tous ce qu'elle pouvait pour éviter ses amis, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait la terrible intuition qu'ils y étaient tous pour quelque chose dans ses « flashs » bizarre de cet homme et aussi son impression de le connaitre et de ressentir quelque chose pour lui, c'est vrai non ? Quand elle l'avait vu au grill son cœur s'était emballé comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, même pas avec Stefan. Pendant son premier cours de la matinée elle décida donc d'aller au grill le midi, elle croiserait peut être cet homme, par chance il ne lui rester que une heure et demie avant l'heure du déjeuner.

Midi sonna enfin et Elena se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, elle longea les murs pour ne croiser personne et arriva enfin à sa voiture, elle prit donc la direction du grill. Elle prit tous le trajet pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire s'il sera là mais arrivée devant la porte, elle n'en avait toujours aucune idée. Elle entra tout de même dans le grill. Elle le vit, assis au bar elle sentit son cœur s'accéléré si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine, il dut remarquer sa présence car il leva les yeux vers elle mais il les baissa aussitôt en direction de son verre. Elle fut un peu déçue qui ne lui porte pas attention mais ne s'en formalisa pas et alla s'assoir discrètement non loin de lui mais en laissant tout de même un siège entre eux.

Elle commanda un hamburger avec un coca et attendit patiemment, elle se demander toujours ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour engager la conversation quand le barman lui mit son hamburger sous le nez. Elle entreprit donc d'enlever les cornichons quand une voix retentie à sa gauche : **« Allez quoi, t'aimes pas les cornichons ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » **Elle se figea et revit une scène où ce même homme prononcé la même phrase mais pas dans le même bar. (CF : épisode11, saison 1)

En la voyant dans une sorte de transe Damon paniqua quelques secondes avant de se calmer. Il avait fait exprès d'utiliser cette phrase, qu'il lui avait déjà dit à Atlanta, il savait que chaque sort de sorcière avait ses inconvénients et il avait trouvé la faiblesse de celui-là et il en été ravi. Elena sortit de sa transe et le regarda les yeux ronds, il lui sourit et lui dit **« Tu dois être Elena. Je suis Damon, le frère de Stefan. » **Et voilà c'était reparti pour la transe, Damon en été heureux car en ce moment même elle revivait leur rencontre, mais il espéré que ça n'aurait pas d'incidence sur sa santé. (CF : épisode 2, saison 1) Quand elle eut finit la jeune fille regarda le vampire et lui dit :

**Arrête de faire ça ! **

**Faire quoi ? **Lui répondit Damon un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**Tu es le frère de Stefan donc un vampire et je ne porte pas de verveine donc je suis sûr que tu m'implante dans la tête ses scènes de toi et moi ! Mais je ne te connais pas, alors pourquoi tu fais ça hein ? Ça t'amuse ? **Dit-elle de légères larmes au coin des yeux. Damon lui était sans voix mais il était décidé à trouver quelque chose pour la faire se souvenir.

**Ecoute Elena, je ne t'implante rien dans la tête car déjà tu as tord tu as de la verveine sur toi, regarde ce bracelet, il en est rempli. Je te l'ai offert il y a quelques mois quand tu n'as plus voulu mettre le collier de Stefan. Regarde en dessous il y a même écrit « D & E ». **Elena regarda le bracelet et constata que Damon lui disait la vérité, elle mit donc la tête dans les mains et dis :

**Je ne comprends plus rien ! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive nom de Dieu ?**

**C'est ton amie la sorcière qui t'a fait ça ! Et tous tes amis sont au courant, même Stefan j'suis sûr ! **Elena releva vivement la tête.

**Quoi Bonnie m'aurait lancée un sort ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça voyons ? Et comment les autres ont pu accepter cela ?**

**Elle l'a fait car je suis un connard fini qui t'a fait souffrir en me cassant ! **Voyant qu'Elena était complétement perdue, il ajouta, **Elena écoute moi, je sais comment faire pour que tout cela s'arrange mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance d'accord ? **Elena ne savait pas quoi faire, devait elle lui faire confiance ? Il n'avait pas menti pour le bracelet. Elle répondit finalement :

**D'accord, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

**Il faut qu'on s'en aille quelque temps, rendre visite à une vieille amie sorcière, elle pourra nous aider. On va passer chez toi récupéré quelques affaires et partir.**

**Très bien, mais avant ça amène moi au lycée, il faut que j'ai une petite discussion avec Bonnie !**

Seulement dix minutes plus tard, Elena et Damon était devant le lycée, ils avaient pris la voiture de Damon, laissant celle d'Elena sur le parking. Elena sortie de la voiture, elle avait les larmes aux yeux en réalisant ce que ses amis lui avait fait, tous ses amis. Elle se dirigea vers une table d'extérieur où elles avaient souvent l'habitude de déjeuner. Elle vit Bonnie et Caroline et s'avança vers elle. Bonnie lui dit :

**Salut Elena, on t'a pas vue de la … **La sorcière s'arrêta de parler quand elle vu que son amie pleurer.

**Je sais ce que tu as fait Bonnie ! Je trouve ça vraiment dégelasse ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? **Explosa-t-elle puis elle se tourna vers son amie blonde et ajouta **Et toi Caroline je sais que tu es au courant ! Je sais que tout le monde autour de moi est au courant ! **Voyant que personne ne répondit, elle tourna les talons pour retrouver la voiture de Damon mais Bonnie l'a rattrapa.

**Attend Elena …**

**Laisse-moi ! **Lui hurla son amie hors d'elle, des larmes dévalant ses joues. **Je pars avec Damon maintenant, il dit savoir comment réparer ce que tu m'as fait. **Puis elle partit en courant pour retrouver la voiture de Damon, elle entra dans celle-ci et il lui tendit un mouchoir.

**Pleure pas s'il te plait, je déteste te voir comme ça, on va arranger ca je te le promets. **Elena se calma et demanda au vampire :

**On était proches tous les deux ?**

**Ohhh oui ! **Dit-il avec un sourire pervers. Elena lui mis une tape dans l'épaule et il reprit plus sérieusement cette fois. **On était ensemble mais quand mon frère est revenue tu m'as demandé une pause et j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi donc je suis parti pendant deux mois et à mon retour il y a quelques semaines tu étais cassée, détruite, tous ca à cause de moi… ****Mais qu'est-ce que j'aimerai que tu te souviennes de notre histoire avant ma connerie! J'aimerai que tu te souviennes de chaque mot, de chaque geste, chaque chose dans les moindres détails comme moi. J'ai la tête tellement remplis de souvenir avec toi. J'aimerais que tu te rappelle de nos baisers, de nos étreintes, de notre histoire, de nous tous simplement. **Il avait dit tous cela d'une traite. Elena ne savant pas quoi faire pris sa main sur le volant et lui dit :

**Je vais bientôt me souvenir Damon, de tous. **Damon l'a regarda, lui souria et ajouta :

**On est dans cette voiture pour ça baby ! **s'attirant une nouvelle fois une tape dans l'épaule et un éclat de rire de la part d'Elena.


	12. Extrait  note

Bonnie venait d'entrer au grill, elle était soucieuse car elle savait qu'Elena allait lui en vouloir et pas qu'un peu. Elle s'assit au bar où Matt servait et lui commanda un café avant de l'informer qu'Elena était au courant pour la formule.

« **Tant mieux, je n'étais pas très d'accord pour lui effacée une partie de sa vie, c'est mieux qu'elle l'ai découvert. **Bonnie dans ses pensées sur les raisons qui lui ont fait ratée sa formule répondit.

**C'est peut-être à cause du bracelet que Damon lui a offert, ou son journal, mince alors je me demande bien où elle le cacher !**

**Attend Bonnie t'es sérieuse ? Ta meilleure amie vient de découvrir que tu lui as effacé la mémoire pour lui faire oublier quelqu'un, elle va-t'en vouloir a mort et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses est ce qui ta fait raté ta formule ? Ça ne va pas dans ta tête, j'te reconnais plus ! **Puis il déposa le café qu'elle avait commandé, lui jeta un regard noir et partit visiblement en colère. Il avait raison, qu'est-ce qui lui as pris de faire cela a Elena ? Elle non plus ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle but son café en quatrième vitesse et sortit du grill avec l'intention de passer un coup de fil à sa meilleure amie. Elle tomba sans surprise sur son répondeur et laissa un message :

**Salut Elena, écoute je sais que c'est vraiment horrible mais j'en pouvais plus de te voir souffrir …** **enfin s'il te plait rappelle-moi, j'aimerais m'excuser en personne.**

Après être passé à la résidence des Gilbert, Damon et Elena se mirent en route pour se rendre chez l'amie sorcière du vampire qui n'habitait qu'à une heure de Mystic Falls. Pendant le trajet Elena avait essayé dans savoir plus sur sa relation avec Damon qui lui avait répondu qu'elle se souviendrait de tous cela bien assez tôt. Avait-il peur que ses souvenirs soient néfastes pour leur histoire et qu'elle ne veuille plus retourner avec lui après cela ? Elena se poser des milliards de questions sur eux et elle avait hâte d'arriver.

Quelques interminables questions dans la tête d'Elena, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination devant une petite maison. Ils sortir donc de la voiture pour aller sonner. Et la porte s'ouvra sur une femme, environ la quarantaine, noir de peau, pas très grande et arborant une coiffure a la garçonne.

**Tiens, tiens, tiens Damon Salvatore que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite après autant de temps ? **Demanda la femme avec un grand sourire.

**Salut Maria,** dit-il en lui rendant son sourire, ses deux-là s'apprécier beaucoup on dirai et Elena ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. **J'ai besoin de toi pour annuler un sort d'oubli sur cette jeune fille. **Finit-il en désignant Elena, resté derrière lui, d'un coup de tête.

**Elena Gilbert, le sosie de Katerina Petrova ! **Elena était surprise que cette femme sache qui elle est mais bon elle était le sosie et cette Maria une sorcière. **Qui et pour quelles raisons quelqu'un a fait oublier quelque chose à cette jeune demoiselle ?**

**Une amie d'Elena a cru bon de lui faire oublier certains détails sur sa vie amoureuse. Rien de bien méchant et de compliqué pour toi. J'me trompe ?**

**Huum. Allez, entrez je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid.**

**Merci. **Dirent en cœur les nouveaux arrivants.

**Je propose qu'on s'y mette maintenant non ? **Elena et Damon acquiescèrent. **Bon je vais chercher tous ce dont j'ai besoin.**

La sorcière parti donc et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux bougies blanches et demanda a Damon et Elena une photo de chacun d'eux. Le vampire, qui avait prévu le coup sorti les photos et les tendit a la sorcière.

* * *

><p>Ceci n'est pas mon chapitre en entier, c'est un extrait et je suis désolée d'en arriver a la mais je ne posterais plus rien si je n'ai pas ou aussi peu de retour. Certaines d'entre vous m'ont mis dans les alertes mais ne laisse aucune réponse et cela ne me motive en rien a aller plus vite a écrire et encore moins a continuer cette fiction.<p> 


	13. Le temps des révélations

Voilà le chapitre 12 en entier, bonne lecture et merci pour vos réponses!

* * *

><p>Bonnie venait d'entrer au grill, elle était soucieuse car elle savait qu'Elena allait lui en vouloir et pas qu'un peu. Elle s'assit au bar où Matt servait et lui commanda un café avant de l'informer qu'Elena était au courant pour la formule.<p>

« **Tant mieux, je n'étais pas très d'accord pour lui effacée une partie de sa vie, c'est mieux qu'elle l'ai découvert. **Bonnie dans ses pensées sur les raisons qui lui ont fait ratée sa formule répondit.

**C'est peut-être à cause du bracelet que Damon lui a offert, ou son journal, mince alors je me demande bien où elle le cacher !**

**Attend Bonnie t'es sérieuse ? Ta meilleure amie vient de découvrir que tu lui as effacé la mémoire pour lui faire oublier quelqu'un, elle va-t'en vouloir a mort et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses est ce qui ta fait raté ta formule ? Ça ne va pas dans ta tête, j'te reconnais plus ! **Puis il déposa le café qu'elle avait commandé, lui jeta un regard noir et partit visiblement en colère. Il avait raison, qu'est-ce qui lui as pris de faire cela a Elena ? Elle non plus ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle but son café en quatrième vitesse et sortit du grill avec l'intention de passer un coup de fil à sa meilleure amie. Elle tomba sans surprise sur son répondeur et laissa un message :

**Salut Elena, écoute je sais que c'est vraiment horrible mais j'en pouvais plus de te voir souffrir …** **enfin s'il te plait rappelle-moi, j'aimerais m'excuser en personne.**

Après être passé à la résidence des Gilbert, Damon et Elena se mirent en route pour se rendre chez l'amie sorcière du vampire qui n'habitait qu'à une heure de Mystic Falls. Pendant le trajet Elena avait essayé dans savoir plus sur sa relation avec Damon qui lui avait répondu qu'elle se souviendrait de tous cela bien assez tôt. Avait-il peur que ses souvenirs soient néfastes pour leur histoire et qu'elle ne veuille plus retourner avec lui après cela ? Elena se poser des milliards de questions sur eux et elle avait hâte d'arriver.

Quelques interminables questions dans la tête d'Elena, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination devant une petite maison. Ils sortir donc de la voiture pour aller sonner. Et la porte s'ouvra sur une femme, environ la quarantaine, noir de peau, pas très grande et arborant une coiffure a la garçonne.

**Tiens, tiens, tiens Damon Salvatore que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite après autant de temps ? **Demanda la femme avec un grand sourire.

**Salut Maria,** dit-il en lui rendant son sourire, ses deux-là s'apprécier beaucoup on dirai et Elena ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. **J'ai besoin de toi pour annuler un sort d'oubli sur cette jeune fille. **Finit-il en désignant Elena, resté derrière lui, d'un coup de tête.

**Elena Gilbert, le sosie de Katerina Petrova ! **Elena était surprise que cette femme sache qui elle est mais bon elle était le sosie et cette Maria une sorcière. **Qui et pour quelles raisons quelqu'un a fait oublier quelque chose à cette jeune demoiselle ?**

**Une amie d'Elena a cru bon de lui faire oublier certains détails sur sa vie amoureuse. Rien de bien méchant et de compliqué pour toi. J'me trompe ?**

**Huum. Allez, entrez je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid.**

**Merci. **Dirent en cœur les nouveaux arrivants.

**Je propose qu'on s'y mette maintenant non ? **Elena et Damon acquiescèrent. **Bon je vais chercher tous ce dont j'ai besoin.**

La sorcière parti donc et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux bougies blanches et demanda a Damon et Elena une photo de chacun d'eux. Le vampire, qui avait prévu le coup sorti les photos et les tendit a la sorcière.

Maria mit les bougies blanches par terre, les alluma et mit les photos. Elle demanda a Elena de ce mettre derrière les bougies, les alluma et commença l'incantation :

**Nam****memoria****ac****sepultura****ejus****forma et****vita****redit****. ****Ita ut et nos****recipere****ex ordine in****mente.** Elle toucha le front d'Elena du bout des doigts. **Benedicite,****ignis****passione****sua****loquitur****, ut ****tandem****periit****memoria eorum****moments****lost****in****unconsciousness.****Adjuva nos****omnia****in****antiquum****locum****formula****eget****. **Les flammes des bougies deviennent géantes**. ****In****hac****alica****ipsa****Elena****Damon****aperit****cor suum****revocat****.**Maria toucha maintenant le coeur d'Elena, elle prit les photos et les enflamma avant qu'elles s'éteignent brusquement. Elena sentit un poids sur son cœur et dans son esprit et là elle revit tous : sa rencontre avec Damon, la première fois où elle a vraiment eu peur de lui, quand il a tué son frère et quand elle lui a dit qu'il l'avait perdue, la fois où il l'a sauvé des griffes d'Elijah avec Stefan et même la fois où il lui a rendu son collier et en autre quand elle l'a embrassée sur son lit de mort. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Damon la regardé, inquiet.

**Elena, est-ce que ça va ? **

**Ça va, je … je vais bien. **Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en disant ça et Damon était muet.

Après avoir remercié Maria, Damon et Elena repartirent pour Mystic Fall. Dans la voiture, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Elena se demander ce qu'elle devait faire, elle aimer Damon bien plus que nécessaire mais il l'avait faire souffrir tellement de fois… Et lui se douter qu'elle se souvenait de tous mais hésiter à lui en parler. Quelques très longue heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison d'Elena, il faisait nuit donc Jérémy devait déjà dormir. Elena descendit de la voiture, toujours sans un mot mais Damon l'interpela avant qu'elle rentre dans sa maison.

**Elena attend !**

Oh non, c'est ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas, une confrontation avec lui, ce soir.

**S'il te plait Damon, pas ce soir, je suis épuisée.**

**Non Elena, tu ne vas pas t'enfuir ! Parle-moi ! **

Elena prit une grande inspiration et se décida.

**J'ai retrouvée l'image de la première fois où tu m'as regardée, de la première fois où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, de la première fois que tu m'as embrassée... Je me souviens maintenant de ton parfum et de la douceur de tes lèvres... Je me rappelle d'absolument tous se rapportant à toi, même les mauvaises choses malheureusement, **Damon s'apprête à partir, pensant qu'Elena lui en voulait, mais elle le retient par le bras,** attends Damon tu m'as fait souffrir c'est vrai, moi aussi je t'ai fait du mal mais, **elle marqua une pose et baissa les yeux. **Je t'aime déraisonnablement, anormalement, follement. Mon cœur est en déroute pour toi et depuis longtemps, je pensais pourtant que tout étais fini, avoir tiré un trait sur toi mais le fait est que je t'aime depuis un bon moment déjà.**

Elle respira enfin mais n'osa pas relever les yeux vers Damon, resté silencieux, il était choqué des paroles d'Elena, choqué mais heureux. Quand il se reprit enfin il s'approcha d'elle, qui avait toujours la tête baissée et les joues légèrement roses. Il s'avança vers elle, releva sa tête et vit que ses yeux brillait légèrement. Il approcha son visage de celui de la femme qu'il aimer et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le baiser fut d'abord doux, comme si il ne voulait pas la brusqué mais très vite la passion l'emporta, on pouvait voir sur leurs visages le bonheur que provoquait ce simple contact. Elena laissa ses mains trainé dans les cheveux de Damon, mais bientôt elle sentit ses jambes cédé et Damon qui l'ayant compris l'aida en la maintenant légèrement une main sur sa nuque, l'autre au bas de son dos. Elle eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas embrassé ! Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent à regret afin qu'Elena puisse reprendre son souffle. Enfin, le jeune homme murmura, toujours dans ses bras et le sourire aux lèvres **Moi aussi je t'aime Elena, **_**pour l'éternité.**_

* * *

><p>Sortilège de Maria sur Elena (J'ai traduit le sortilège en latin via Google traduction) : Pour que ses souvenirs les plus enfouis reprennent forme et vie. Afin que l'on remette de l'ordre dans son esprit. Puisse le feu de la passion s'exprimer enfin Bénissez sa mémoire de ces moments égarés perdus dans l'inconscience. Aidez-nous à tout remettre en place et que l'ancienne formule soit annulée. Pour qu'Elena ouvre son cœur à Damon par ce sort qu'elle se remémore.<p>

Alors? Des avis? Je pense encore faire un ou deux chapitres et j'ai une brève idée de la fin de la fiction!


	14. Eternité

**Chapitre 13 :**

Le lendemain, Elena se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle était heureuse, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Néanmoins, elle était soucieuse, comment ses amis prendraient le fait qu'elle et Damon s'était remis ensemble ? Bien sûr elle en voulait toujours énormément à Bonnie et à Caroline d'avoir eu la stupide idée de lui effacé la mémoire mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elles le prendraient bien. Et enfin, elle réfléchissait à un truc que Damon avait dit la veille au soir.

**Déjà en train de réfléchir, au saut du lit, tu m'impressionne mon ange. **Dit-il, un sourire sur le visage. Elena sursauta elle n'avait pas remarqué que Damon était réveillé.

**Oui je suis pleine de surprise !** Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

**Laisse-moi deviner, tu te demandes comment tes amis vont prendre le fait qu'on s'est remis ensemble ?**

**C'est le cas ? **Demanda Elena qui avait retrouvé son sérieux.

**Bien sûr…** **Enfin je le pensé jusqu'à maintenant. Et quand tu m'as demandé de rester la nuit dernière.**

**Oui, oui évidemment je voulais juste savoir si c'était clair pour toi aussi.**

**C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. **Lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. **Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à ce qui te préoccupe **_**vraiment **_**?**

**Tu avais raison, c'est à cause de tout le monde mais il n'y a pas que ça…** Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux.

**Je t'écoute.**

**Et bien je vais vieillir et ensuite mourir. Et c'est inévitable. En plus si tu me quitte quand je serais toute ridée je serais anéantie et si je meurs c'est toi qui seras triste ! Ce n'est pas possible !**

**Attends Elena je sais ce que tu vas me dire et … je ne sais pas c'est important comme décision, il faut y réfléchir !**

**Damon ! Je veux passer ma vie avec toi ! Et si ma vie peut durer l'éternité je ne vais pas m'en priver ! Même si ça signifie devenir un vampire. **

**On verra d'abord ce que tes amis pensent de ça. Ensuite on verra si tu arrives à me supporter plus d'un mois.**

**D'accord je leur parlerais ! Mais tu auras intérêt d'être là. Et s'il te plait tu sais que j'aime tes réflexions absolument intelligentes mais il faudra que tu t'abstiennes cette fois. **Il l'a regarda et ne sut quoi dire, pour toute réponse il l'embrassa, promesse silencieuse qu'elle serait éternellement sienne.

Elena avait réuni tout le monde chez elle en début d'après-midi pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Quelques-uns étaient surpris de voir Damon à ses côtés, d'autres pas mais personne ne fit de commentaires.

**Tous d'abord merci d'être venu à tous. Je voulais dire que je vous en veux beaucoup pour le petit trou de mémoire que vous m'avez infligés, même si quelques personnes étaient contre, mais pour cette réunion j'essaierais de passer outre. **Sous les regards désolés elle prit une grande inspiration. **Comme vous avez pu le devinez je me suis remise avec Damon et j'ai décidée de devenir un vampire. **Personne n'oser parler, ils étaient tous extrêmement choqués : Elena, Damon, vampire ? Voyant que personne ne s'exprimer Damon prit la parole.

**Et je tiens à dire que je ne l'ai pas influencé dans sa décision, vous savez comment elle est…** Ce qui lui valut une claque dans l'épaule de la part d'Elena qui ajouta.

**Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez et aussi car j'ai besoin de l'aide de certains d'entre vous, peut-être qu'après ça je vous en voudrais moins…**

**Attend mais dit nous juste pourquoi, pourquoi tu as besoin de faire ça de te …transformer. **Dit Bonnie qui était encore sous le choc.

**Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je veux me transformer ? **Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy, Alaric et Tyler hochèrent la tête.** Parce que je l'aime, je ne pourrais jamais vous l'expliquer même si j'avais tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour le faire. ****Je ne pourrais même pas vous dire pourquoi exactement je l'aime et pourquoi je suis folle de lui c****'est**** vrai qu'il est bourré de défauts, il est sarcastique, narcissique, quelques fois sadique mais il est devenu bienveillant, attentionné… Il me rend heureuse, ****avec lui j'ai toujours le sourire, avec lui c'est sans cesse des éclats de rire, il remplit mon cœur de bonheur et que ça fait du bien, mais surtout,****parce qu'il me rend meilleure comme je le rends meilleur. Alors s'il vous plait je vous demande d'accepter mon choix je l'aime et je veux être avec lui pour l'éternité. **Après cette tirade, Elena repris son souffle avant que Damon l'embrasse tendrement.

**Et de qui as-tu besoin et pourquoi ? **Demanda Caroline qui avait les larmes aux yeux après les paroles d'Elena, il faut l'avouer, c'est une grande romantique.

**J'ai besoin de Bonnie pour me faire un bijou, j'ai besoin de toi Caroline et de Stefan pour m'aider à me contrôler et a me battre, en plus de Damon qui m'y aidera également et enfin j'ai besoin de vous tous pour votre soutien. **

Bonnie se leva et sans que personne ne s'y attende, prit Elena dans ses bras avant de lui dire qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Chacun se leva pour prendre à leur tour Elena dans ses bras. Quand elle se retrouva seule avec Damon, elle était heureuse, ses amis allez l'aider, tous à leurs façons. Les amoureux s'embrassèrent et décidèrent d'attendre le jour des 20 ans d'Elena pour se lancer.

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire, (il est déjà 23h) et aussi le jour de ma mort, c'est vrai ce n'est pas banal de dire cela. J'ai 20 ans et aujourd'hui je suis morte, je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien, j'ai fait ça pour l'homme que j'aime. Damon et moi, on chercher comment je pourrais mourir car il est incapable de me faire du mal et Caroline à proposer l'empoisonnement, elle est heureuse que je me sois transformé car elle ne connait que Damon et Stefan comme vampire et elle m'a dit qu'on pourra faire du shoping éternellement : je crains le pire ! Donc on est allé au manoir, j'ai versé tout ça dans du vin rouge. Je me suis assis sur les genoux de Damon, je l'ai embrassée une dernière fois et j'ai bu le verre de vin. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que j'ai ressentie mais c'était très bizarre… Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux Damon m'embrassa tendrement avant de m'enlacer. Même si il ne l'avouera jamais, je sais que me regarder mourir avait été la chose le plus dure qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Demain Caroline, Stefan et Damon vont m'aider avec tous ses trucs de vampire. Je me sens plutôt bien mais il faut que je m'habitue aux émotions décuplés ! Une chose est sure : j'aime Damon pour l'éternité.

PS : D'ici demain je commence un nouveau journal car qui dit nouvelle « vie » dit nouveau journal !

XOXO Elena

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de ma fiction comme je l'ai commencé: dans le journal d'Elena! J'espère que l'histoire vous as plu ! J'avoue je me suis inspirée d'une autre fiction du site pour ce chapitre notamment pour la "mort" d'Elena mais j'avais déjà l'idée en tête. Je vous annonce aussi que j'ai un projet pour une nouvelle fiction qui arrivera dans quelques mois je pense. Bisous et comme le dit Elena : XOXO<p> 


End file.
